Timeline
The current World of Heroes timeline, from 1943-2004. 20th Century 1940s 1943 * July 5th: Hitler unleashes his Übermenschen, genetically-engineered super soldiers, turning the tide in the Eastern Front * November 23rd: Theodore Roosevelt, Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin are simultaneously assassinated at the Tehran Conference by the SS-Obersturmbannführer Otto Skorzeny ** Henry A. Wallace becomes president of The United States ** Anthony Eden becomes Prime Minister of The United Kingdom ** The USSR has several internal conflicts over who will lead the USSR *** Molotov vs. Zhukov + Khrushchev vs. Lavrentiy Beria * December 20th: Nikita Khrushchev is declared the leader of the USSR 1944 * Henry A. Wallace is re-elected 1946 * The Second Battle of Moscow is won by the Germans, though it is a Pyrrhic Victory * The United States does not use the atomic bomb on Japan, forcing a long a bloody war over the Japanese homeland, killing millions in the process and decimating the Japanese economy in the upcoming years 1947 * August 28th: Moscow is liberated * September 20th: The American Agriculture and Industry Community (AAIC) is formed with The United States, Mexico, Cuba, Panama, Costa Rica 1948 * Wallace is elected for a third term 1949 * March 8th: The Second Battle for Berlin is won * The world begins searching for Adolf Hitler, who disappeared in the chaos * November 8th: Wolfgang Braum, an Übermensch, appears on live TV shocking the world with his view of the world, "We are all dust." * November 11th: The Nuremburg Trials are televised for the world to see * The USSR captures Japan, Korea and Manchuria, puppetting them in the process 1950s * Belize, Guatemala and El Salvador join the AAIC * The USSR refuses to dismantle its nuclear arsenal, despite negotiations 1950 * February 20th: The United States purchased Greenland from Denmark * September 1st: Adolf Hitler is found in Guatemala and is captured * September 3rd: Hitler is flown to Mexico City for trial * September 24th: The trial is televised on Mexico's Channel 1, revealing the true nature of the dying, senile and drug-reliant 61 year old man to the world 1951 * The first Parahuman, named Walter Krämer, appears in Bielefeld, West Germany 1952 * A Republican, Gregory McBride, is elected President of The United States * The People's Republic of Korea abandons the USSR for an ally in China 1953 * Wilder declares Gregory McBride a tyrant and declares an Independent Parahuman State, sparking rebellions across the country * President McBride declares martial law and declares war on "parahuman kind" * The Parahuman Wars begins * D.C. is captured and President McBride is forced to move north to New York City 1955 * As the war moves closer to New York, the President flies out west, setting the new capital to Sacramento, CA * Michael Frey is killed. His aura is later transmuted to create anti-power restraints. * New York City is ruined in retaliation for Michael Frey's death * September 13th: Connor McNulty is born in Boston, MA 1959 * February 3rd: Georges Frey is born * The Boston Conference is held, ending the Parahuman Wars 1960s * The Bahamas, Antigua & Barbuda, other Caribbean nations, and Honduras join the AAIC 1962 * Mindy Wu is born in Taipei 1965 * United States enters The Vietnam War 1968 * Shinigami is killed by Akihiro Yoshimoto * The Parahuman Brigade is formed * The Vietnam War spreads to Cambodia * 18 days later, The Vietnam War ends 1969 * The Second Korean War begins when Korea bombs a United States submarine in the Sea of Japan * The People's Republic of China joins the war * The USSR and Japan stay out of the war 1970s 1972 * The "Hero Drug", Vitrox, makes its way to the streets and is quickly banned 1974 * The Second Korean War ends * The Republic of China is formed ** Taiwan unites with the rest of China * The Republic of Korea is formed * The Republic of Japan is formed * The Kingdom of Tibet is formed * October 21st: CJ Blackwater is born in San Jose, CA 1975 * The Vanguard is established * June 3rd: Sterling Jackson is born in Jacksonville, FL * The United States goes to war with Cuba over trade violations 1976 * February 29th: Hayden Crawford is born in New York City 1977 * February 22nd: Archer Yoshimoto is born in Portland, OR * April 18th: Sean O'Hare is born in Los Angeles, CA * June 4th: Harvey Lewinski is born in Newark, NJ * June 13th: Charles Ikazuchi is born in Los Angeles, CA 1978 * 13th May: Darcy Edmonds is born in Sherbrooke, MA * 18th December: Nancy Sy is born in Omaha, NE 1980s 1982 * June 6th: Malik Jackson is born in Jacksonvile, FL * December 3rd: The Japanese Civil War begins 1983 * January 29th: The Japanese Civil War ends * Canada joins the AAIC * The United States invades Grenada * October 23rd: Dragonfly is killed in Lebanon by an act of terrorism * October 30th: The United States interferes in the Lebanese Civil War * December 20th: The USSR collapses after losing Japan and Korea 1985 * The Lebanese Civil war ends 1988 * November 22nd: A young hero, Oni is killed at the hands of Bos'n, sparking immense public outrage at The Vanguard's incompetence * December 7th: The Vanguard announces a new section of its ranks called "The Wards", dedicated to training young heroes how to fight, before sending them on missions 1989 * The United States invades Nicaragua * Nicaragua joins the AAIC 1990s 1990 * April 1st: The United States funds UNITA in the Angolan Civil War * June 7th: The United States interferes in The Somali Civil War * August 2nd: The Gulf War begins 1991 * February 28th: The Gulf War ends 1992 * May 1st: Vincent and Carolyn McNulty are born in Naples * The Angolan War is abandoned 1993 * March 6th: Plans are made to construct the Zarathustra Parahuman Academy, under the immense stress of the current Wards system * May 11th: The construction of the ZPA begins 1994 * America enters The Yugoslav Wars 1996 * February 1st: The Vanguard announces the opening of the Zarathustra Parahuman Academy for fall of next year. Around this time, Class A and B receive their recommendation letters 1997 * September 5th: The Zarathustra Parahuman Academy opens its doors to its first class of students * October 15th: "The Proving Grounds" is televised across America * November 2nd: Yugoslav Wars ends * November 20th: Shinigami returns from the dead and kills the Yoshimoto family... Except for one * December 20th: The second ZPA tournament, "Retribution Night" is airs on TV live 1998 * January 5th: Class C enters the ZPA * January 9th: Villains break out of the Parahuman Retention Center, leading to riots across the country * February 7th: Archer Yoshimoto puts his grandfather, Shinigami, to rest for the last time * February 12th: The Reality Machine is destroyed, ending The Doom Disciples' plot. Sterling "Fissure" Jackson dies at the hands of The Doom Disciples * March 29th: The final tournament, "Survivor" airs live on TV as a farewell to the 1997-1998 Class of the ZPA * June 6th: The graduation ceremony is held for the first ever class of the ZPA 1999 * January 3rd: Ardent is suspended from teaching at the ZPA. A Parahuman named Jordan Roberts takes her place as the Dean * February 22nd: Ardent is arrested for "Breaching the Hero Contract" and assisting Vigilantes. She is sent to special retention facility in northern Canada for the foreseeable future * July 11th: Iran War begins 21st Century 2000s 2000 * July 22nd: The construction for Epoch Base begins in Los Angeles * May 14th: The Millennium Force is established, containing the best of the first ZPA class 2001 * April 3rd: The Dawn Squad begins operation in New York City * August 20th: Cheri finds the "marked" children while on a solo mission in Dallas. The Flame Family is created * October 7th: Afghan War begins 2002 * June 17th: Haze and Phoenix's relationship becomes public, along with the presence of The Flame Family, sparking public outrage. The Vanguard chose to indefinitely suspend Haze and kick Phoenix out of The Millennium Force * June 20th: Papa Flame, Haze and Phoenix sued The Vanguard in the Supreme Court * July 19th: They settled on Haze returning to The Vanguard, and Phoenix resuming operations in El Paso 2003 * March 20th: Iraq War begins * March 23rd: Brian White announces his intention to run for office * October 1st: The Apocrypha, better known as "The Parahuman Forums" is created 2004 * 3rd August: Epoch Base is scheduled to open in the fall. The drafting process for the new hero team for Los Angeles begins * September 1st: ''The Los Angeles Rangers'' are announced to be the prime powered unit of The City of Angels * October 1st: The Iran War ends * October 8th: Epoch Base finishes construction * October 14th: The lineup for The Los Angeles Rangers is leaked to the public * October 15th: Epoch Base publicly opens, with speeches from the new members and several key members of the institution Category:Lore